Queen Calarel
Queen Calarel I was once a general of the Imperial Legion, now she is the ruler of the Kingdom of Londar. Early Life Calarel Leowynn was born in A.I. 211 as the heir of the of an elven noble house of noble house of Leowynn, but, despite the best efforts of her tutors, she was dissatisfied with the lifestyle of a noblewoman, she longed for adventure, to emulate the great heroes she read so much about. Despite their parents' protest she joined the Imperial Legion. Her dedication and spirit quickly elevated her to the rank of an officer where she showed a remarkable ability to inspire and lead. She rose through the ranks quickly and it wasn't long before the God-Emperor himself took notice and had her appointed as a general of the Eagle Legion, one of the most venerable fighting units of Aegeron. Fall of the Imperium She served faithfully for years and was considered one of the favored generals of the God-Emperor. But in A.I. 400 she chose to skip the fourth centennial of the Imperium in order to complete the traditional three month vigil after her father passed. Many thought her decision was an enormous political blunder, but it inadvertently saved her life. When she heard of the demon horde attacking the Imperial City she mobilized her legion and marched with them for days without sleep to reach the Imperial City. Not for the glory of battle or to save the Imperium, but to save its people. For almost two years her forces alone held the demons at bay in the West, which cost the lives of tens of thousands of her soldiers, most of them elves. But it was due to their sacrifice that the people of Lycea and the Aurithage Hierarchy are alive today. When it became clear that her forces could not hold the demons back she began an intense campaign to pressure the rulers of the new realms to stop their wars and send their armies to fight the demons. But these efforts progressed too slow and by the time the new rulers decided to (temporarily) set aside their differences, the demon force had grown too large for even their combined forces. There was but one way to avoid annihilation: the Brass Concordat. Defender of Londar After the demon threat was contained Calarel Leowynn resigned her command and returned to her homeland Londar. But her duties were far from over. The newly formed neighboring kingdoms and the resurgent Cleaver Orcs threatened the homeland of the wood-elves and once again she took up arms to defend her people. Finally in A.I. 429, after years of diplomatic pressure from her, the rulers of Aegeron agreed to meet in the capital of Londar and sign the Treaty of Ylsalon, bringing peace to the continent. Since the Imperium extinguished the royal line of Londar long ago, the wood-elves looked to Calarel Leowynn as their leader and she was crowned as Queen Calarel I in A.I. 418. Reputation Queen Calarel I is without doubt the most respected ruler of Aegeron, even her foes have to admit that her deeds after the fall of the Imperium were nothing short of selfless and heroic. She is also (rightly) credited with masterminding the Treaty of Ylsalon which ended the Succession Wars and ushered in fifty years of peace. Rumor has it that she is the only monarch Thorin Ironfist considers his equal. Her reputation has proven to be a great boon to the Kingdom of Londar as it has won the respect of its neighbors, the people of Lycea are so grateful that their kingdom is effectively a vassal state of Londar. It is quite common among the rulers of Aegeron to take their disputes to Ylsalon where the wise Queen Calarel can help them settle their differnces peacefully. Category:People